bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Spy (BTD7:GW)
Monkey Spy is the tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance It looks like a monkey wearing a spy goggles, holds a dark grey pistol on the right hand, and holds a grey walkie-talkie in the left hand. Overview It shoots darts using a pistol that does 3 pierce and 1 damage (2 to Bloons with Camo and Regrow properties), and is attacked every 1.25 seconds. Darts cannot pop Frozen and Lead without upgrades, however. Upgrades Path 1 Gold Pistol ($670) Every time any bloon is popped, it doubles the cash gained. Cash Operations ($1,020) *Description: "Whenever a bloon leaks, it gives you +$15." *Details: A bloon leaks gives +$15 and does not count when the Shield Spell's lives (5/0/0 Magician Monkey) is active. Cooldown of 40 seconds. Mercenary ($2,300) You gain +$20 extra end of round cash per round (stacks up to 20 times). Emissary Recruitments ($4,500) * Description: "Hires an emissary that pops other bloons. Hiring tales 15 seconds to reload before deploying another." * Details: Up to 5 can be hired. An emissary shoots darts that does 5 pierce and 2 damage. Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons, as well as camo bloons. This lasts 2 rounds before leaving, and the emissary is hired on the base tower's range, and these takes no footprint. However, the tower sold with this upgrade, the emissaries still appear in the track until leaving it unless sold. Mercenary Commander ($40,000) * Description: "Tick tock... who is it?" * Details: It gains +$30 (total of $50) end of round cash, and emissary does 10 pierce, 4 damage and darts bounces onto bloons. Emissaries can be hired up to 10, and range is increased by 15%. A bloon leaks gives +$30. Path 2 Longer Guns ($400) Increases attack range by +3 units. Enhanced Tracking ($650) Increases attack range by +6 units in total and every 10th shot loses Camo property. Double Pistols ($1,200) Two guns does 2x attack speed. Jetpack Patrol ($8,000) * Description: "Allows the tower to move, which does pursuiting option, and remains the original target priorities, and moves at a speed of a Blue Bloon. Activated Ability: Patrol: Keeps bloons from exiting for 10 seconds at a cost of small fee, and a rather long cooldown." * Details: Base tower's flight lasts 30 seconds and goes back into the landing pad, and has a 10-second cooldown. Patrol ability costs $750 to activate, and has a 75-second cooldown. Super Patrol ($50,000) * Description: "Advanced flight pathing that coordinates multiple Jetpack Spies on staggered attack runs. Patrol ability lasts 15 seconds and has a smaller fee." * Details: Adds a new flight path called "Wingmonkey" that makes the Monkey Spy fly in a similar way to the Aircraft Carrier's planes. Patrol ability costs $500 to activate and lasts 15 seconds. Path 3 Sharper Darts ($350) * Description: "Darts do increased pierce and damage, and increased extra damage to Camo and Regrow Bloons." * Details: Darts do 5 pierce and 2 damage (3 to Bloons with Camo property, 4 to Bloons with Regrow property). Blazing Darts ($575) Darts can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. Covert Ops Belligerent Response Agent ($3,750) *Description: "Every 5th Bloon enters the track loses one level down." *Details: Every 5th non-MOAB-Class Bloon enters the track, it loses -1 level down. (For example, Ceramic reduces to Rainbow that spawned, stacks up to 3 times) MOAB Weakener ($10,000) *Description: "Every MOAB-Classes enters the track loses a random amounts of health." *Details: Every MOAB-Class Bloon enters the track, it reduced the health of the following: -20 HP for MOABs and DDTs, -50 HP for BFBs, and -100 HP for ZOMGs. Can stack up to 5 times. Finish Them! ($60,000) *Description: "Every BAD enters the track gets badly damaged. Enough said for that." *Details: Whenever a (every) BAD enters the track, it reduces the health by -1,000 HP, loses movement speed by 7.5%, and takes +35 damage. Crosspathing Benefits *4/0/2, 5/0/2: Emissaries can pop frozen and lead bloons. *4/2/0, 5/2/0: Emissaries can detect and pop camo bloons. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers Category:Mobile Towers